Romeo and Juliet
by The Last Kunoichi
Summary: There's nothing more depressing than an aranged marrige decided by your parents when you were 12. Now at 25 years, Etsuko Akita has no choice but to marry her parent's choice. But things get thrown about when she falls for Kakashi. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's all from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Twelve year old Etsuko Akita stood in the middle of the kitchen frowning. Her father approached her.

"What's wrong, Etsuko-chan?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't want to do this," Etsuko told her father. "I don't want to be betrothred to anyone. I want to marry whoever I want."

"Now, now," Dad said. "We don't want to break the tradition of our ancestor and shame them, do we?"

"But arranged marriges are things of the past!"

"Etsuko," Dad said, firmly. "I don't care if they're dinosaurs to you. Besides, we've set a good age for you and him to be married. You'll be wed when your twenty five, and he'll be twenty-six."

"This is stupid!" Etsuko whined. "I want to marry some one I actually feel for."

"Etsuko, enough!" Dad lost his temper now. He bent down and whispered dangerously in his daughter's ear. "You are a very lucky girl. You have a roof over your head, food on your plate, and parents who love you so much that they picked out a fine young man as your future husband for you. If you do not like him at first sight, learn to like him. I'm sure he'll like you back."

Etsuko begged to differ, but she nodded anyway.

"Good," her father said. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes," the girl answered dully. She had her hair done nicely and today she wore a skirt. She tried to figure out how this was at all necessary, since she was just saying hello to the boy and hearing his and her parents talk. But she decided not to ask.

"Now, don't worry. Etsuko-chan," said Dad. "I'm sure you'll come to love this boy to death. He's a ninja like you." Without another word, Dad shoved Etsuko through the kitchen door and into the living room to face her fate.

Standing there, waiting for her was a boy about her age. He was a little taller than her, his hair was black in a bowl cut. He wore a green body suit, and his bandana was worn around his waist. When he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Whoa! You're a fox!" he said, smiling, showing off pearly white teeth. "I'm Might Gai. You're Etsuko, right, beautiful?"

Etsuko blushed, embarrassed_. Great_, she thought_. Absolutely perfect! I'm marrying some one who believes pick up lines work!_

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Wow, poor Etsuko! I'd hate to be her... Anyway, please review. The next chapter's coming.**


	2. Thirteen Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's all from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Etsuko walked down the street, making her way back home. She was very happy. She had become a Jonin today. She happily strode around the corner, but doing so, she almost ran into some one. To her utter discontent, it was her fiance, Gai, accompanied by his favorite student, Rock Lee.

"Hey, Baby, what's shakin'?" Gai asked, smiling.

"Hello, Gai," Etsuko frowned. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." He said, playfully. "Maybe it's the fact that we're gettting hitched in a week that's making my memory poor."

_Thanks for reminding me, _Etsuko thought. What a way to ruin a perfect day. Etsuko had forgotten she was getting married in a week. Thirteen years seemed to go by so quickly. Etsuko had tried so many times to like Gai, but it never worked. They were opposites. Gai thought they were perfect for each other, but she knew better.

"Anyway, I have to get going," Etsuko decided. "I had a busy day today."

"Oh, yes, I heard. Welcome to the big legues, Etsuko-chan," Gai said, winking. "You'll have to work hard as a Jonin but I know you can do it." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Etsuko said, trying to sound happy. She felt her fiance's lips brush against her chek. Etsuko let Gai kiss her. She had fought and resisted him so many times, she was tired of it. She didn't care any more. She told herself to be thankful that he was kissing her cheek and not her lips. Suddenly, he drew from her.

"Catch you later," Gai said, giving her the thumbs up. Etsuko nodded and walked off. Gai stared after her.

"Who was that woman, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, a little bit shocked.

"That, Lee, is my fiance, Etsuko Akita," Gai answered.

"I did not know you were engaged!" Lee cried.

"We're not engaged, Lee. We're betrothed."

"Huh?"

"We were arranged as a pair when I was thirteen and she was twelve. And I tell you, Etsuko's parents made a good choice for their daughter."

"Wow, sensei," Lee said, glancing at Etsuko walking. "You're so lucky."

"Hey, what can I tell you?" Gai said, shrugging. "Chicks dig men like me."

"I don't know how you do it," Lee admitted, awed.

"It's all attitude and youth, Lee," Gai told him. "Now let's go. The more time we waste, the less time we have for training."

-------------------------------------------------------

Etsuko entered her house, frowning. She wasn't at all happy at the fact that within a week she would become Mrs. Might Gai. The title didn't suit her at all.

She told herself to suck it up. She had been excpecting this day for thirteen years, she shouldn't be so shocked that it came so fast.

_When I have children, I'm going to let them marry whoever they want, _Etsuko decided. But she realized that if she had kids, Gai would be their father. She quickly decided to live child-less. It was bad enough marrying Captain Youth, but having a bunch of mini-Gais running around would be hell.

Etsuko kicked off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen. She was hungry and hadn't eaten lunch yet. She pulled a cup of ramen from the pantry and started to boil some water. Doing so she glanced at her calendar hanging on the wall. There was a circle around tomorrow's date.

Etsuko groaned, remembering the event planned for tomorrow.

She forgot she had to attend a party being held at her parent's place. It was a party celebrating her's and Gai's betrothal.

_"Shouldn't parties like these be held after the wedding, Mom?" _Etsuko had asked her mother.

_"Nonesense," _Mom had said. _"Your father and I had a celebration before our wedding, so you'll have one too. Now don't forget to tell your girl friends about it."_

Tradition, tradition. That's what seemed to shape the Akita family. Etsuko hated tradition. It got her stuck with Gai, and now it got her attending a gala that she wanted nothing to do with. It was so unfair.

_Life is unfair, Etsuko-chan, _she told herself. _You figured that out when you were twelve. Remember?_

Etsuko decided to not think about her wedding and the party. She focused on the happy events today. She had become a Jonin. She never felt more proud to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. She hoped that she would be in charge of a squad of Genins soon. But, for now, she would focus on catching up to the other Jonin.

Hearing the kettle whistle, Etsuko took it off the stove and poured the water into her cup of ramen. But her mind was elsewhere. So many things were happening all at once. Her becoming a Jonin, her wedding was coming up, and tomorrow she was going to a celebration for just that. She sighed.

"It's all just way too fast," Etsuko muttered. "I wish I could slow time down. That'd be my wish upon a star."


	3. Before the Gala

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's all from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Our team work's failing becuase of you, Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, about five miles from Etsuko's place. He was arguing with Sasuke over missions again. Sasuke, who was walking away, turned to him and scoffed.

"Frankly, our team work's failing because of you," he said, calmly. "Isn't it always you who needs saving? I had to pull you out of the river during one of the missions today, remember?"

"THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU'RE ALWAYS HOGGING THE SPOTLIGHT!" Naruto barked at him. "I COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT MYSELF!" Sakura stepped between the two boys. She faced Naruto.

"Naruto, stop it. Can you go one day without blaming something on someone else?" she snapped.

Kakashi sighed. He was getting tired of hearing his team squabble all the time. Had that excerise with the bells not taught them anything?

"Okay, both of you, that's enough," he said. "Other than Naruto falling in the river today, everything went quite smoothly. I have to go sumbit this mission report now. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he bounded off.

Naruto stuck out his lower lip. _This happens all the time! Sasuke's always taking the credit and the attention! I'm sick of it! Everyone always favours him! Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, EVRYONE!... That's all going to change tomorrow! It'll be my time to shine!_

_-----------------------------------------_

"How's Naruto doing?" Iruka asked Kakashi, taking the mission report from him.

"He's fine," Kakashi told him. "Although, he's getting more competitive with Sasuke by the day. Their team work is getting faulty, but Naruto's skills have been improving greatly too."

"I'm glad to here that," Iruka smiled.

"Anyway, I have to get going. See you later," Kakashi turned and made his way to the door. Doing so, he past Gai and Asuma. They were talking, and Kakashi caught a bit of their conversation.

"...Seriously, you haven't met her?" Gai was saying. "She became a Jonin today."

"What's her name?" Asuma asked.

"Etsuko Akita," Gai answered. "She's also my fiance."

Kakashi stopped. He turned to the pair. "Sorry, Gai, my hearing might be failing me, but did I just hear you say you have a fiance?"

"Jelous?" Gai asked, smugly.

"Imaginary, I presume?" Kakashi shot back.

"NO, SHE'S NOT IMAGINARY!" Gai yelled. "She's as real as anyone in this room. We're getting married in a week."

"Wow, she must be at a pretty low status to marry someone like you," Kakashi taunted.

"She's the daughter of a rich merchant," Gai informed him. "We're betrothed. It was decided when she was twelve and I was thirteen."

"Wow... I feel sorry for her..." said Kakashi.

"Oh, can it!" Gai yelled, annoyed. Suddenly, he stopped, and thought for a minute. "Etsuko's parents are throwing a party celebrating our marrige in a week. If you don't think my girl's all that I say she is, then come to the party, and I will prove you wrong."

"No offence, Gai," Kakashi said, casually. "But I don't crash parties."

"Don't worry," Gai said, slyly. "Etsuko's parents told the both of us to invite our friends. You may not be my friend, but I can't pass up the opportunity to prove that you are dead wrong about my Etsuko-chan."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed. "I'll attend your little party. But I still doubt your fiance's as great as you say."

"Oh you just wait, Kakashi," Gai said in a definate tone. "Once you see her, you'll wish she was your own fiance." Kakashi scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh, Gai," he said. "I don't try to pick up girls that won't work with me. Obviously, that message hasn't registered in your head yet. Not to worry, it will soon."

"HEY-!" Gai shouted, but Kakashi was already out the door.

------------------------------------------------------

Etsuko glanced at her clock. It was nine thirty at night. She decided to go to bed. As much as she didn't want to attend the gala tomorrow, she had been very busy these past few days, and she hadn't gotten much sleep. Besides, she wanted to look presentable for the party tomorrow.

Sighing, she got up, made her way to her room, and slipped into her night gown. Etsuko turned and approached the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After that she went back to her room, turned off the lights, and slipped into her bed.

Etsuko was tired, but she had a hard time falling asleep. Her mind was plagued with questions and thoughts. She wondered what married life was going to be like. As kids, Etsuko could barely stand Gai, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with him. Surely either of them would have to go on missions with their own teams from time to time.

_That would be 'me time', _Etsuko thought, grimly. Before she turned twelve, Etsuko always imagined her husband a kind, handsome, shinobi. A good father, a great husband, and a strong ninja. Gai was a strong ninja, but his personality was what really got to her. Etsuko was laid back, calm, sensitive, and mildly sarcastic. Gai was the exact opposite.

Etsuko turned on her side and told herself to forget it. She needed to get some sleep now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Five thirty in the evening. The gala was starting in half an hour. Hurridely, Etsuko put her waist long black hair in a pony tail with a black satin ribbon. Before she left she added a thin layer of light coloured lip stick to her lips. She shoved her feet into her shoes, and left the house.

She felt odd walking in her fancy dress down the streets of the Konaha. Some of the men even stopped and stared at her. She sighed. She hated it when men looked at her.

_Forget it, boys, _she thought. _I am unfortunately taken. _

Etsuko wobbled a little as she walked. She wasn't used to heels. She knew her feet were going to hurt like the devil tomorrow. She told herself not to worry, since Mom and Dad's place was only a little further.

After a little while of more walking, Etsuko finally saw her parent's mansion in the distance. Smiling, she hurried towards the front doot. She raised the heavy knocker and knocked on the door. Mom answered it.

"There you are, Etsuko-chan," Mom said, happily. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thanks, Mom," Etsuko said. Her mother let her into the grand hall, which was magnificently decorated. Wasting no time, Etsuko made her way over the the grand staircase, climbed up the stairs, and looked out to the crowd below her. She smiled.

_Maybe Gai wouldn't be able to find me in this crowd, _she thought, hopefully.

------------------------------------------

**Quick! Hide, Etsuko! Lol. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. The nest chapter's on the way. Please Review.**


	4. Romeo meets Juliette

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's all from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Kakashi walked down the street, not at all bothered by the fact that he was two hours late for that stupid gala Gai told him about. He still doubted very much that Gai's fiance was as perfect as he said. Knowing Gai, he could exaggerate greatly.

Kakashi came to the huge mansion, apperently owned by Etsuko's parents.

"Rich much?" he thought aloud. Sighing, he approached the door, and, ignoring the heavy bronze knocker, he knocked with his fist. A woman who looked older than him with black hair done up in a tight bun answered the door.

"Are you one of Gai's friends?" she asked him, quizically. Kakashi almost laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said. The woman raised her eyebrows at him, but let him in none the less.

Kakashi strode into the great hall. He looked about. He noticed a lot of people wore fancy dress clothes while he wore only his everyday wear. He didn't care though, he wasn't here to turn a few head, he was here to prove Gai wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------

Etsuko was hiding around the corner of the long corridor leading to the stair case. She spotted her two friends, Kurenai and Anko below. She smiled.

"I'll go talk to them for a while," she decided. She was about to leave her hiding place, but was stopped by someone suddenly wrapping their arms around her waist and pulling her close. Suprised, Etsuko reacted on instict. She turned around and hit the person across the face.

He yelled out and staggered away from her. It was Gai.

_Whoops, _Etsuko thought. "S-Sorry, Gai... I just got a bit suprised." Gai looked at her, smiled, and straightened up.

"It's okay, Etsuko-chan. Your reflexes are on top form today," he said. Etsuko thought he looked a little awkward with a red hand mark on his cheek. She felt a little guilty. Suddenly, Gai spoke again.

"Why are you up here all on your own?" he asked her. "You should be down there, enjoying the party."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, I'm just... pondering up here," Etsuko told him.

"Alright, I'll wait for you down there," Gai said, leaving. He turned his head and called over his shoulder, "Don't be long, now."

_Don't rush me unless you want the hand on the other cheek, Buddy, _Etsuko thought, bitterly as he descended the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi leaned against the wall, waiting.

_Gai better hurry up with showing me his fiance, _he thought. _I don't like to linger long at these pointless galas. _

He sighed and looked up, cracking his neck, but doing so, he nearly stopped breathing. He couldn't tear his eyes from the top of the staircase.

Standing there, was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, done up, and sky blue eyes. She wore a strapless dress which was black at the top, and the skirt was red, reaching to about her knees. On her arms, she wore seperate sleeves from her dress which were also black. She gazed down at crowd, looking a little sad. None the less, she was stunning.

Although his neck hurt from craning it up at a sharp angel, Kakashi would not take his visible eye off of her. It seemed to be dismissed as a sin if anyone tore their attention from her.

_Who is she? _he thought. _She's beautiful._

As a slow song suddenly came on, Kakashi ceased his staring, stopped leaning on the wall, and quietly made his way to the stairs. He dashed up them as if being chased, rounded the corner, and skidded to a halt once he saw the back of the woman. Feeling his heart hammer against his rib cage, he approached her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Etsuko continued to stare out to the crowd below her. She was pretending that she didn't hear Gai and was taking as much time as she liked up here on her own.

"I-It's nice up here, isn't it?" a voice sounded behind her. Startled, Etsuko jumped and turned around, afraid to see who it was.

Thankfully, it wasn't Gai or her parents. It was someone completely diffrent.

The person was a man. He was tall, dressed casually, and three quarters of his face was hidden by a mask and his bandana. Etsuko could only see his right eye. She smiled.

"Yeah, I don't really like crowds, I'd rather stay up here," she told the stranger. He nodded. He walked up beside her and looked down to the crowd with her.

Etsuko glanced at the man. She didn't know what happened, but she felt a sudden attraction to him. She was some how drawn towards the man. She felt as if she had seen him before... but where? In the town square? On a mission? In her dreams? Who knew?

There was a particular aura around this man. He gave Etsuko an odd feeling and a number of questions in her mind. The strager seemed so mysterious, and yet, Etsuko felt like she had known him forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was having a hard time keeping his eyes forward and off of the woman he stood next to. He felt as if he knew this woman from somewhere. He knew he never seen her before, but she looked so familiar. He glanced at her quickly.

As he glanced at the woman, he suddenly remembered a line a character in a book he read spoke about a woman. "_She doth teach the torches to burn bright. Did my heart love 'till now? For I never saw true beauty 'till this night._"

_I'll say, _he thought. The woman wasn't slathered in make up, and she didn't seem to have any plastic surgery done. She was naturally beautiful. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Well, I have to get going now," she said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I-I'll see you around then?" Kakashi said, disappointed that she had to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," the woman nodded. As she walked past Kakashi she suddenly tripped. She was about to fall to the ground, but Kakashi caught her aburptly. Suprised, the woman gazed up at him with her sky blue eyes. Kakashi got lost in them.

"Thank you," she said, straightening up. But doing so, she stayed in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi tried to draw his hands from her waist, but he just couldn't. It was as if some invisible glue had stuck them in place. However, the woman didn't seem the least bit irritated by his arms around her. Her eyes didn't stray a milimeter from him.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" she asked, blushing.

"I... I don't think so..." Kakashi stammered, unable to breathe. "Unless in a dream..." He stopped. He probably sounded like an idiot. But apperently the woman didn't think that.

"That would be my best guess too," she breathed.

The both of them said nothing. Only the sound of music and other people down below could be heard. Kakashi felt very anxious. He wasn't used to holding a woman he hardly knew in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------

Etsuko looked at the man who held her. She didn't know who he was but she felt a warm and passionate feeling grow in her heart for him. Suddenly, she asked him, "If you don't mind me asking, sir, why do you wear that mask?"

"I can easily do without it," he said, pulling the mask down to reveal his nose and mouth.

Unable to stop herself, Etsuko leaned in towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Etsuko had always dreamt of a perfect man for her since she was a kid. Now she had found one. She didn't care about her betrothal anymore. She didn't care if Gai saw her. This was the man she had been searching for. She could tell.

_I knew love at first sight would bring us together, _she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was taken aback. He was kissing a woman he had only just met. But he didn't seem to care right now. It seemed that she didn't either. Suddenly, she drew from him, smiling. Kakashi couldn't help but to smil too.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, by the way," he managed.

"Akita," the woman told him. "Etsuko Akita." She stepped towards him and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me, but you made my night much happier than it was. Thank you, Kakashi Hatake." With that, she bounded off, leaving Kakashi stunned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright! Now we're getting to the good stuff... That quote from that book I said Kakashi had read was actually from Romeo and Juliette, did you know? Small world... **


	5. An Explaination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's all from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Kakashi heard the woman's voice echo in his ears_. "Akita... Etsuko Akita_." Didn't Gai say his fiance was named Etsuko? Suddenly, there was a noise behind him. Kakashi turned to see Gai approach him.

"Hey, there you are, Kakashi," he said. "I didn't see you come in."

"Maybe your eye sight's going," Kakashi suggested sarcastically. Although he sounded fine, Kakashi was worried that Gai saw him kissing Etsuko. But, obviously he didn't.

"So, have you spotted Etsuko yet?" Gai asked him.

"No, Gai, I haven't; I've never seen her or met her before." Gai walked up beside him, scanned the crowd below and pointed. "That beauty right there is my fiance. She's talking with Kurenai and Anko."

Kakashi followed Gai's finger pointing to Etsuko Akita in a deep conversation with the other two Jonin. He felt a knot form in his stomach.

_Great... _he thought. _I kissed Gai's fiance... Wonderful..._

----------------------------------------------

"I didn't see you before, where were you?" Anko asked Etsuko.

"I told you I was up stairs," Etsuko told her friend. "I was hiding."

"From what?"

"More like who..." Etsuko muttered.

"You can't keep hiding from him, Etsuko," Kurenai told her. "You're going to spend the remainder of your life with him, so you better get used to his presence."

"Easy for you to say," Etsuko said. "You and Asuma actually like each other and I'm not that fond of Gai."

"What makes you think Asuma and I are together!?" Kurenai cried, blushing furiously.

"Don't deny it, Kurenai," Anko teased. She and Etsuko laughed. Kurenai smiled a little bit too.

"Excuse me, girls, it's a little stuffy in here, I'm going out to get some air," Etsuko said.

" 'Don't be too long, Etsuko-chan'," Kurenai said, imitating Gai.

"Oh right back at me?" Etsuko laughed. She left her friends and made her way to the balcony away from the excitment.

She stepped out into the fresh night, breathing in the cool evening air, staring out at the Konaha ahead of her. The lights from the houses shone against the navy blue sky like light baulbs on a Christmas tree.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind her. "You have some explaining to do," it said.

------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood on the balcony infront of Etsuko with his arms crossed, awaitng and explaination. She faced him, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You kissed me," Kakashi said. "Yet, you're Gai's fiance."

Etsuko's face fell. She turned her back on Kakashi and sighed, looking at the night sky. "Kakashi, I am Gai's fiance, but I'm not at all happy about it. We weren't brought together by love. We were brought together by our parents. He likes me but I don't like him. When I saw you, I felt a connection. Like the pieces of a puzzle fitting together perectly, or the correct key opening a lock..." She faced him. "I kissed you because I had a feeling you were the man I truly loved."

Kakashi continued to look at her. Etsuko finally understood what was bothering him.

"Look, I'm not making this up," she said. "Believe me, I'm not one of those girls who will go from one man to the next just like that. I may have just only met you, but this just goes to show that love at first sight is possible. Surely you felt something of that sort too?"

--------------------------------------------------

Kakashi cast his gaze from Etsuko. She was right. Should she have just been another regular woman at the party, Kakashi would have took no notice of her. But she was so beautiful, and Kakashi liked her personality. He sighed.

"Fine, you got me. I felt that too. Or else I would have not have noticed you at all."

"But... Do you not have any guilt? I mean, if Gai knew..."

"No, I don't have much," Kakashi told her. "But what makes matters worse is that Gai claims I'm his rival, which is really stupid, so techinically you're right. If Gai did know-"

"Then you must go!" Etsuko said, fear filling her sky blue eyes. She paused. "I'm not trying to kick you out of here, but if Gai sees you with me alone, he'll flip." Kakashi waved his hand.

"Gai won't find us, I promise," he said. He didn't want to leave yet, he still wanted to spend time with Etsuko. He approached her. "I won't let him find us."

"You sound so sure," Etsuko said.

"Trust me?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Of course," Etsuko said. She approached Kakashi and took his hand. "How could I not trust you?" The two stared in each other's eyes wordless for a little while. Etsuko was about to reach for Kakashi's mask to pull it down for a kiss, but she heard Gai calling, "Etsuko? Where are you?"

She gasped, but Kakashi quickly made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff smoke. He was gone just in time, for right after, Gai found Etsuko standing there, looking suprised.

"Is everything alright? You look a little flushed," Gai said to her.

"Oh, yes, I'm good. I just came here to get some fresh air," Etsuko said. Gai approached her, smiling.

"You look great tonight," he said. "All the stars in this sky aren't as beautiful as you."

"Number one, thanks," Etsuko said, cooly. "Number two, it's a cloudy night, there are no stars, Gai." Gai got a blank look on his face.

"Oh..." he said. "...whoops..." He changed the subject.

"Can you believe we're getting married in a week?" he said, putting an arm around her. "Every girl in this village will be jelous of you."

_Sure, _Etsuko thought sarcastically, wishing he would take his arm off her. _Every girl... _She sighed. _I wonder if I'll ever see Kakashi again..._

---------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Love Him, Not Him

**Thanks for all the reviews, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's all from the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Kakashi walked down the street, heading back home. This had turned out to be a more eventful night than he had planned for. He was disappointed that he had to leave Etsuko so soon, but it was either that or be found out by Gai. Which would cause huge problems.

Kakashi was shocked out how fast he fell in love with Etsuko. Things like this usually took him forever with him.

_But, when the pieces of the puzzle fit together, and the correct key opens the lock... _he thought, citing his new sweetheart. He smiled, thinking about her. Etsuko seemed like a girl without any faults or imperfections. He could see why Gai cherrished her so much.

But that led to a big problem: Gai. Should he find out that Etsuko's heart lay with Kakashi and not him, he would surely see red.

"That won't happen," Kakashi assured himself aloud. "I can keep a secret, and I'm sure she can too."

------------------------------------

"You went missing for half of the party, Etsuko-chan," Etsuko's mother told her daughter after the gala was over. Etsuko was hanging back after refusing Gai's offer to walk her home. She assured him that she wanted to stay behind and help clean up. That however wasn't the case, she just didn't want to spend even more of her time with him. But staying back was no better. Mom was questioning her.

"I told you, Mom, I was talking with the girls," Etsuko assured her mother.

"That's not all you were doing," Mom pressed on. "You disappeared for two hours, then I saw you talking with Anko and Kurenai, then you were off again!"

"I was on the balcony!" Etsuko cried. Suddenly, her mother smiled.

"Ohhh, with Gai? I saw him go out onto the balcony at one point." She simpered. "See, Etsuko? I told you that you'd warm up to him!"

Etsuko gave an exasperated sigh. "I have not warmed up to him at all, Mother! To me, he's still the hyper-active, dramatic little boy I met when I was twelve! Besides, he was just talking to me about getting married."

"Why don't you ever give him a chance, Etsuko?" Mom asked.

"I _have_ given him chances, Mom, lots!" Etsuko cried. "But he's blown every one of them! I can't take a man like that! Why did you betroth me to him? I don't love him!"

"Etsuko, enough!" Mom yelled. "You've had thirteen years to fall in love with Gai, that should be enough. If you don't love him, that's strictly your problem, and not mine."

"You and Dad were the ones who betrothed me to someone I don't like!" Etsuko yelled, getting angrier by the minute. "And you say it's not your problem? You're choosing tradition over your daughter's happiness! Am I getting through to you at all or is English coming out of my mouth!?"

Anger exploded out of Etsuko's mother's eyes. She raised her hand and hit Etsuko across the face. "Actually, girl, plain Japanese is coming out of your mouth, and I don't like it at all!" she yelled. "You may be an adult now, but I am still your mother, and you don't talk to me like that. As for tradition, I'm not about to break it. It's something that has been a part of the Akita family for generations. I am not about to let you shame our family because you may not be as close to Gai as we thought you would be."

Etsuko stared at her mother horrified, her cheek burning. Without a word, Etsuko ran to the front doors, threw them open, and ran off into the night.

Tears blurred Etsuko's vision and her heels hurt like the devil. She stopped at the corner, took off the heels, and continued running, abandonning her shoes on the curb.

As Etsuko continued to run, her tears accumulated and they began to spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. But due to her crying, Etsuko couldn't see infront of her, and she soon collided with someone. She looked up.

Although her vision was blury, Etsuko knew who she had run into.

Tall, bandana over his left eye, mask that covered his nose and mouth, spikey grey hair. It was Kakashi.

Unable to speak, Etsuko threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------

Kakashi was confused. He hadn't expected Etsuko to be out at this time of night, nor did he expect to have her crying into his shoulder.

"Etsuko? Calm down, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything's wrong!" she wailed. "Everything's been wrong since I was twelve! My parents chose tradition over me, I'm stuck with Gai as my fiance, and my mother couldn't care less about who I love and who I don't!"

"You didn't tell her about us, did you?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Etsuko sniffed. "But she doesn't care that I don't love Gai. She even hit for protesting."

Kakashi couldn't imagine the pain Etsuko was feeling, physically and emotionally, but he could tell she needed him. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, Etsuko. You're alright now," he told her, softly. Suddenly, she let go of him.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked him.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her truthfully. "What about you? I thought your little gala finished an hour ago."

"It did, but I stayed behind to help my mom clean up. That was obviously a wrong choice though," Etsuko told him. "Yet again it was either that, or have Gai walk me home, which I would rather him not do that..."

There was a pause between the two. They just stood there, in each other's arms, listening to the wind whistle through the trees and the distant howl of a wolf. Kakashi was first to break the silence.

"If you won't have Gai walk you home, do you think I have a chance of taking his place with you?" Etsuko smiled.

"You have more than a chance," she told him. Kakashi smiled and took her hand. The couple walked down the street, towards Etsuko's house, wordless.

-----------------------------------------

After a detour or two, the both of them finally got to Etsuko's house. They were laughing.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you lead the way," Etsuko giggled.

"Not my fault. I didn't know where you lived," Kakashi said.

"Well, now you know," Etsuko smiled. "Before I turn in for the night, Kakashi, I need you to swear something for me."

"What's that?"

"Promise me we'll stay together for a long time to come. Even when I do marry Gai, I still won't love him. I'm convinced you're the one for me."

"I promise," Kakashi nodded. "And believe me, Etsuko, I'm sure you're the one for me too."

"So... good night and good bye?" Etsuko asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"...Okay... well, goodnight."

" 'Night."

Kakashi was about to walk away, but suddenly, Etsuko's voice sounded behind him.

"Without a kiss?" she said, timidly. Kakashi turned, and pulled his mask down, sending her a clear message. Etsuko bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms. The two lovers kissed passionately, but as fast as the kiss started, it was over. Etsuko smiled.

"You kiss by the book," she said.

"What book?" Kakashi asked, tucking his 'Make Out Paradise' further into his pocket.

"Nevermind," Etsuko said. "When can I see you again?" Kakashi thought for a minute.

"How about after I babysit my team tomorrow?" he suggested. Etsuko giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she said. "Until then, Kakashi-kun," she gave him a quick kiss on his nose and let herself into the house.

------------------------------------------------------

**Weeeeee! Thanks for reading! If you presh the little purple button at the bottom, it's make my day. Thanks!**


	7. Morning, Noon, and Night

**Disclaimer: I just own Etsuko and nothing else.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Naruto bounced down the path towards the bridge where he ws meeting up with the rest of his team. _Today's the day, _he thought. _It'll be my turn in the spotlight! Sasuke's had more than enough attention!_

Naruto jumped onto the bridge and ran to his two waiting team mates.

"Good morning, Sakura!" he said, loudly. "Nice day, huh?" Sakura nodded and said nothing.

Naruto didn't even bother to greet Sasuke. Instead, he heaved himself up onto the railing and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

-------------------------------------

The three Genins continued to wait, bored out of their minds. Naruto was about to yell out in frustration, but he saw his teacher approach them.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" he howled. "We've been waiting around for ages!"

"Hello to you too," Kakashi said, sarcastically. "Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of a late night last night. Anyway, are you ready to get to today's missions?"

"Heck yeah!" Naruto cried. "Let's go!"

---------------------------------------

Kakashi sat in the shade of a tall tree, keeping an eye on his team as they kept some girl's dogs occupied. After confirming that everything was okay, he turned back to his book. It was a good story so far, but he couldn't concentrate on it. Not with Etsuko on his mind.

Kakashi put the book back in his pocket, and decided to watch the team instead. Nothing interesting was happening. Sakura was petting a small Poodle, Sasuke was tossing a tennis ball around with a Collie, and Naruto was trying to get his other sock back from a fast German Shepard.

Leaning back onto the tree, Kakashi stared at the floating clouds. Not much more interesting than his team playing with the dogs. But as he stared at the clouds, his mind began to wander back to Etsuko. He wondered what she was doing now.

------------------------------------------

"Haruka! Behind you!" Etsuko yelled to her team mate. Haruka quickly turned and swiftly kicked the criminal in the stomach. He flew back against a tree, his weapon flying from his hand and into a stump.

Etsuko focused on her opponent coming at her. She let him thrust his fist towards her, but before the impact came, Etsuko made a quick hand sign, replaced herself with a log, and appeared behind the criminal, elbowing him at the base of his cranium. He was knocked unconcious.

"How're you doing, Izumi?" Haruka called to her other team mate.

"I'll tell you one thing," Izumi said, turning to Haruka and Etsuko. "This guy ain't getting up!" She gestured to a man lying on the ground unmoving.

"Alright! Mission accomplished!" Etsuko smiled at her team. "We did well today."

-----------------------------------------

After taking care of the bandits in the forest with her team, Etsuko made her way back home, her cheek cut from one of the bandit's kunai.

_Nothing a band-aid can't fix, _she thought. Suddenly, someone's arm wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"Hey there, Angel," Gai said, loudly, making Etsuko jump. She turned to him and shook off his arm.

"Gai! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she scolded him.

"Sorry, Hun," Gai smiled.

"And what have I told you about the pet names?"

"I can't resist, you're just too cute," he said. Suddenly, he noticed the cut on Etsuko's cheek. He gasped.

"What?" Etsuko looked at him, perplexed.

"You're hurt, Etsuko-chan!" Gai cried. "Who did this to you?! I vow not to rest untill I find that person, and-"

"Chill out, it's just a scratch," Etsuko gave an exasperated sigh. "You can't keep treating me like I'm fine china. I'm a Jonin, I'm tough."

"I don't like to see my girl hurt," Gai told her.

_I'm not 'your girl'! _Etsuko thought, angrily.

"I have to go now," she said, hoping to get away from Gai quickly. "Bye."

Gai put his hand on her shoulders, pursed his lips, and leaned foreward, but Etsuko quickly held her right index figer to his lips, stopping him.

"On the wedding day, not here," she told him. She slipped out of his arms and walked away, trying to keep a controlled pace. She wished Gai wouldn't be so clingy and fussy over her. It annoyed her to no end.

_Not to worry, _she thought. _You may have him on your hands, but you still have Kakashi._

---------------------------------------------

It was seven thirty at night. Kakashi was reading and waiting for Etsuko in the Konaha's forest.

_Why is it that women always take so long? _he thought. _Just put something on and go for goodness' sake! _

"Kakashi-kun!" he heard Etsuko's voice. He looked up to see her running towards her. She wasn't all dolled up like last night at the gala, she was wearing her everyday clothes with her bandana tied around her arm. None the less, she still looked beautiful, the moonlight shining upon her face, making her look like an angel.

Etsuko jumped into Kakashi arms and embraced him.

"I've been looking foreward to seeing you all day," she said.

"Same here," Kakashi said, nodding. Etsuko pulled away from him and smiled.

"You didn't get attacked on your way here?"

"Umm... no..."

"Good, because me and my team took care of some bandits in here today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and one cut me with a kunai." Etsuko turned her head to show him the bandage on her cheek. "I'm fine, though. What about you and your team? What did you do?"

"I watched the kids chase dogs around," Kakashi answered her. Etsuko giggled.

"I remember doing that sort of stuff when I was a kid too," she said.

The couple talked for a long time, sharing interests, chatting, and gossiping. But, it soon got late, and they had to go home.

"Same time and place tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Etsuko nodded. She stood on her toes and kissed her lover goodbye. He deeped the kiss and slipped his arms around her waist. Once the both of them broke up Etsuko smiled, said goodbye, and started off home.

_What a great evening, _she thought.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Awww, how cute. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review. Thanks.**


	8. A Secret No More

**Disclaimer: I just own Etsuko and nothing else.**

**---------------------------------------------**

For the next three days, life was fabulous. Etsuko always did her missions and tried to avoid Gai as best as she could in the day, and at night she always met Kakashi in the forest, awaiting his strong embrace and his soft but passionate kiss. Day by day Etsuko fell more and more in love with Kakashi. The best part was that nobody knew about their relationship.

No one, until the night before the wedding.

Etsuko met Kakashi in the forest like usual, that evening. They talked for a bit, but soon Etsuko found herself caught up in a passionate kiss with her beloved. He was trying to make her feel better about getting married tomorrow, since she was a little down because of it. So far, it was working.

But what Etsuko didn't know was that her mother was taking a walk in the forest, and that she inadvertently came across the couple.

----------------------------------------

_These walks in the forest just aren't the same without Haruki, _Etsuko's mother thought, referring to her late husband. _Not to worry though. I'll be looking into the past tomorrow when Etsuko-chan marries Gai. It will be just like when me and Haruki got married. _

Stepping over a tree root, Mayu jogged slightly down the path (A/N: Mayu is Etsuko's mother's name, by the way.). Suddenly, she sensed two souls in the clearing near the path. Quietly, Mayu crept foreward and peeked into the clearing. The sight made her clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud.

Standing in the clearing was her daughter and a man locked in a passionate kiss. Unfortunately for Mayu, that man was not Gai. It was someone completely diffrent.

Anger and outrage started to run through her viens like blood. She could not believe the dishonesty and treachery in her child. Mayu thought her argument with Etsuko after the gala had taught her something, but obviously it didn't.

Paralyzed, Mayu continued to watch her daughter kiss the man, getting more and more furious by the second.

-------------------------------------------

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked Etsuko, breaking up the kiss gently. Etsuko looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Of course," she said. "I swear, you're magic." Kakashi laughed.

"It's getting late," he said, looking at the moon high over their heads. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay, well, I'll see you sometime after the wedding," Etsuko promised.

"Good night Etsuko-chan," Kakashi said, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

" 'Night, my love," Etsuko breathed. She was about to turn away but she remembered something.

"Kakashi, wait!" she said. Kakashi turned back. Etsuko approached him.

"Even though I'll be a married woman tomorrow," she said, gazing at the floor. "I'll still always be your's. And though my name will change, I would prefer it if you always called me by my maiden name." Etsuko was very tempted to suggest him calling her Etsuko Hatake, but she decided not to take any chances.

"I'll never call you by any other name but Etsuko Akita," he promised.

"Thank you," she said. Kakashi kissed her one last time and left.

Etsuko let herself have a moment on her own in the clearing. She spun around, touching her cheek where Kakashi kissed her. She was so lucky to have a man like him.

"Hello, Miss I'm-Keeping-My-Maiden-Name," Etsuko heard a voice behind her. She spun around to see her mother walking towards her, fury flashing in her eyes. Etsuko swore in her head, feeling her knees buckle.

"Mom, I-"

"What in God's name do you think you're playing at girl?!" Mom said, angrily, advancing on Etsuko.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Etsuko stammered.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me!" Mom yelled. "I may be old but I know my sight is still in a fine state, and I saw you here with that man you called Kakashi."

Etsuko felt like she had fallen down the stairs. "K-Kakashi...?"

"Yes," Mom said. "I saw you standing here with him kissing ardently! Explain yourself, girl. NOW!"

Etsuko felt her happiness and joy get torn away from her. Shaking, she told Mom about her and Kakashi. While she did, she was drenched in a wave of guilt for giving her's and Kakashi's romance away to her mother. When she was done, Mom looked as if she looked as if she wanted to bite her daughter's head off.

"...You ungrateful girl..." she said, slowly and dangerously. "...You selfish, wretched brat..." She threw the fan she was carrying down and completely lost it.

"DO YOU NOT COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS, UNWORTHY AS YOU ARE!?" Mom screamed, hurting Etsuko's ears. "YOU'RE FATHER AND I CHOSE A GENTLEMAN AS YOUR HUSBAND, AND YET HERE YOU ARE, FALLING FOR SLEAZY SHINOBI TRASH!"

"Kakashi isn't what you think he is!" Etsuko shouted. But that sentance just passed over her mother's head like the wind over a cycler's jacket.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT THIRTEEN YEARS WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH GAI! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE HIM OR HATE HIM, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO HIM TOMORROW WHETHER IT'S YOUR WILL OR NOT!" Mom stopped and whispered menacingly in Etsuko's ear. "And you will _never_ see your Kakashi-kun again. I'll tell Gai, and he'll keep you away from him."

"WHAT!?" Etsuko wailed. "No! No, Mother, please!" She thought quickly. "Instead of you telling Gai, I'll write Kakashi a letter telling him we're over, okay? Just don't tell Gai, please!" Mom thought for a minute.

"Fine," she decided. "You'll write him a letter." She gazed harshly at her daughter. "This may not be fair, Etsuko, but it's the only way you'll learn."

Mom escorted Etsuko back to her home. Once Etsuko was in the house, she let out an anguished cry and kicked the wall, puncturing a hole in it. Angrily, she made her way to her writing desk, turned on the light overhead, and got a blank sheet of paper. Then, quivering, she picked up a pen, and started to write, aware she was about to break her true love's heart.

-------------------------------------------------

**Wow, Etsuko's mother is one mean lady! Anyway, thanks for reading. More on the way.**


	9. I do?

**Disclaimer: I just own Etsuko and nothing else.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Kakashi was adjusting his bandana so that it covered his left eye. After that, he walked out the door, but was stopped by a small white envelope that lay neatly on his door step.

_What the...? _he thought. He picked it up. On the front was his name written in neat penmanship. Perplexed, he opened the evelope, took out a small folded up piece of paper. It was a letter. The ink was splotched with dried up water, as if someone had cried over it. But the writing was clear enough to be read and understood:

_My dearest Kakashi,_

_It pains me so much to write this, but I have no choice._

_I'm afraid we can never see each other again. I can't tell you the reasons, for that'll just make you come back to me, not caring about the concequencs. I'm so sorry. _

_Although I love you more than anything, we just can't keep this up._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Etsuko._

Kakashi read the note over again, hardly daring to believe what it said.

Etsuko made him promise that they would be together for a long time, why would she write this?

Kakashi dropped the letter and started walking to his team's meeting place. Every step he took sent a shard from his broken heart falling, one by one.

--------------------------------------------

Etsuko stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a traditional red robe, new heels, and Mom was fixing her hair.

"What's wrong, Etsuko-chan?" she said, casually, tucking a small lotus flower into Etsuko's hair.

"I just..." Etsuko hesitated. "I just always envisioned my wedding day happy." She bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Oh come, now," Mom said, exasperated. Etsuko held her tongue. The last thing she needed was an angry mother on her case again.

"Are you ready?" Mom said, giving her daughter's hair one last stroke with the brush.

_No_, Etsuko thought, but she nodded none the less.

-----------------------------------------------

"You're late again!" Naruto yelped at his teacher. "You're even later than last time!"

"Don't get on my back because I'm late, Naruto. I'm the teacher and you're not. When you're a sensei you can yell at your students all you want," Kakashi snapped.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all shocked at Kakahi's bitter tone. He was usually calm and cool about these things.

"What are you all standing there for?" he asked them, sharply. "We have to _go_!"

-------------------------------------------------

Etsuko approached the doors of the chapel, trying to keep her tears from falling. This would probably be the worst day of her life.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors, and walked in.

The chapel was a little dark, but as Etsuko made her way down the aisle, she could see a few people she recognized.

She spotted her two team mates, Haruka and Izumi, sitting in the middle. She saw her mother and Gai's team up at the front.

She looked ahead and saw the preacher, you was actually rather young, and of course her fiance. He was dressed in a robe too.

Etsuko sighed. _Well, here it goes, _she thought, approaching the altar.

-------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing today?" Naruto asked, eagerly. Kakashi took a while to answer.

"Oh, I don't know, Naruto. Practise your tai-jutsu on that stump over there," he decided.

"Aw man! I thought we were going on missions today! Instead we have to hit a tree stump!?"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, then. You, Sakura, and Sasuke practise tai-jutsu on each other."

"But-!"

"Now, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at him. Suprised at his teacher's short temper, Naruto quickly ran to his other two team mates.

"What's wrong with him today?" Naruto asked them in a low voice. "He's seems really ticked off."

"Yeah, he does seem upset," Sakura agreed.

"...Whatever," Sasuke said. "Let's just get this over with."

--------------------------------------------------

Kakashi wasn't reallt paying attention to his team. He was trying to get his mind off of Etsuko by reading, but it wasn't helping. After a little while, he heard Naruto yell out.

"Aw, c'mon, Sensei!" he shouted. "This isn't helping us at all! There's no challenge!"

"Will you quit whining and do as you're told for once?" Kakashi said, shortly.

"We already did do as we were told!" Naruto complained. He looked at him. "What's with you today, Kakashi-sensei? You're all mad at us for nothing!"

"Mind your own, Naruto," Kakashi warned him.

"See!? You just told me to mind my own! You never do that. Something's wrong with you and I know it! You're acting as if you're girlfriend dumped you!"

Naruto struck a nerve. Kakashi threw his book down and stormed off, leaving his team to stare, astounded.

"...Whoa, he got _mad_," Saukra said.

"Hey look! He left his book!" Naruto cried, reaching for it.

--------------------------------------------------

Etsuko wasn't paying attention to what the priest was saying. She was staring at her feet, waiting for the dread 'I do' parts to roll around.

Eventually they did.

_Why is it that the men always say they do or not first? _Etsuko thought. _Can't women get the first say once in a while?_

Etsuko also wondered why he was even asking Gai if he wanted to be married to Etsuko. What with all the public displays of affection, no one was suprised when Gai answered "I do."

Then it was Etsuko's turn.

"Do you take him as your husband?" the priest asked.

"I..." Etsuko hesitated. "...I..." Everyone in the chapel leaned forward, awaiting her to form a coherent sentance. Suddenly, she did.

-------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha! Please review, I'll post the next chapter ASAP**


	10. Etsuko's Desicion

**Disclaimer: I just own Etsuko and nothing else. Also, at the end I borrowed a line from 'The Princess Bride'. **

**---------------------------------------------**

The water beneathe the bridge rippled slightly with the wind. Kakashi watched his blurring reflection. He longed to see Etsuko's reflection next to his, but he knew it was an impossible wish.

He tore his gaze from the water and looked up at the sky. It was about noon. Had he really been standing here for an hour? He sighed and turned his attention back to the water.

_Etsuko's probably married now, _he thought.

---------------------------------------

"I..." Etsuko finally made her desicion. "I don't!" Everyone's jaws dropped. Etsuko faced Gai, who looked as if someone had just hit him over the head with a club.

"Look, Gai," she said. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, but the truth is that I don't love you."

Gai got the puppy dog look on his face. "But-but why?"

"Because we're opposites," Etsuko answered. "And we weren't brought together by love, we were brought together by tradition. This isn't right!" She sighed. "I have another man in sight."

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Gai's eyes got wide. He was about to speak, but Etsuko stopped him.

"I know you don't like him," she said. "But I do. If I married you, our marrige would be a sham. A lie. If I lied to you and pretended to love you, it would just hurt more. I couldn't care less about tradition now. I got some sense knocked into me after I met Kakashi at the gala. Please Gai... let all of this go..."

Gai said nothing at first. Then, he smiled.

"Ah, get out of here, you little vixen," he said, playfully.

"You mean it?" Etsuko said, getting a hopeful spark in her eye.

"Go off and find Kakashi, he probably misses you," Gai said.

"Thank you, Gai!" Etsuko cried, joyfully. Before she ran off though, she gave Gai a quick hug and a small kiss on the cheek. She took off down the aisle, and burst through the doors, out into the streets of the Konaha.

Etsuko ran around, trying to find Kakashi, knowing she looked like a fool running around in her fancy red robe. But she didn't care.

Suddenly, Etsuko came across a bridge. She saw Kakashi leaning on the edge, gazing into the water, looking sad. Smiling, she ran towards him.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi!" someone's voice cried out. Kakashi looked up.

_That sounded like Etsuko's voice_. He turned his head to see her running towards him dressed in a bride's robe, smiling from ear to ear. She stopped inches from him and gazed up into his visible black eye.

"Miss me?" she asked.

Kakashi was unable to speak. "What-? How did you-?"

"I know I wrote you that letter, but I was in the chapel just before, and we came to the 'I do's' and I couldn't say it! I told Gai the truth about us and he let me go!" Etsuko said this all very fast. None the less, Kakashi caught every syllable.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Of course!" Etsuko said. "So, even though I gave you that letter, do you still love me?"

Kakashi smiled and pulled down his mask. "Answer you're question?" he asked.

Throughout history, there had been five kisses that everyone believes deserves perfect tens. Well, this one left them all behind.


	11. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I just own Etsuko and nothing else. **

**---------------------------------------------**

Kakashi walked into the forest clearing where his team was meeting up. "Hey, guys," he said, waving. But when he saw the look on their faces he stopped. "What's wrong?"

Naruto, who looked rather ill said nothing and held up his copy of 'Make Out Paradise' that he had thrown down yesterday. Kakashi gasped and swiped the book away from him.

"You didn't read this did you?" he asked. All three of them nodded, wordless.

"...How much of it?"

"The... the first few pages..." Naruto said, quietly.

Kakashi sighed. _Great, _he thought. _It'll take me a while to get all of them back to normal._

_---------------------------------------------_

**Lol, good luck on that, Kakashi! Well, that's my story. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
